Laylom:: Lay all your love on me
by Stella wed
Summary: Antes mesmo de saber pronunciar o nome dele, eu soube que era proibido. Afinal, famílias rivais, aquela antiga história de Romeu e Julieta. Acho que, no final, foi isso que deu inicio a tudo. RESUMO PÉSSIMO, PÉSSIMO MSM R/S
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1_

_Lifehouse – You and me_

(youtube*.com/watch?v=ac3HkriqdGQ)

_5 anos atrás_

O trem fez a sua primeira curva e meus pais desapareceram de vista. Isso só aumentou mais meu nervosismo. Me virei pra Albus e ele me deu um sorriso encorajador.  
Bem, tentou. Mas ele estava tão nervoso quanto eu.  
Fomos andando, então procurar uma cabine vazia. Onde passávamos, as pessoas olhavam para nós, e eu sentia meu rosto corar. Finalmente encontramos uma cabine onde só estavam uma menina e um menino. Apesar de sorrir abertamente para nós, a garota tinha algo falso no olhar. O garoto apenas nos ignorou.

— Oi. — começou Al — Meu nome é Albus. E essa é minha prima Rose.

— Oi. — respondeu a garota animada. — Eu sou a Vanessa. E esse... Bem eu não sei quem é porque ele ainda não falou nada.

Al sentou-se ao lado dela e eu sentei em frente a ele. Tentei dar o máximo de distância do garoto ao meu lado.

Estávamos conversando sobre como seria em Hogwarts e para qual casa seríamos escolhidos, quando Vanessa perguntou qual era a opinião do menino sobre a melhor casa. Foi a primeira vez que eu ouvi a voz de Scorpius Malfoy.

— Tanto faz. — ele deu de ombros — Não tenho escolha mesmo.

— Como assim? — perguntei, sem conseguir me refrear.

— Toda a minha família foi da Sonserina. É pra lá que eu vou. Ainda bem. — acrescentou.

Percebi que Albus queria responder ferozmente sobre a Grifinória ser bem melhor, mas na hora um monitor passou avisando para colocar as vestes. Obedecemos e logo descemos do trem. Fui me deixando ficar pra trás com Al, mas Vanessa, infelizmente, percebeu e nos acompanhou. Eu ainda não gostava muito dela. Entramos no Salão Principal e eu desejei ter quatro olhos, para conseguir ver tudo. Era magnífico e me senti muito pequena diante de toda imensidão.  
A Prof. Sprout, que nos guiava no Salão, parou e mandou nos organizarmos em fila.

— Quando eu chamar seus nomes, por favor, se dirijam ao Chapéu Seletor.

Infelizmente, as chamadas eram por ordem alfabética, o que significava que eu seria uma das últimas. Nomes e mais nomes depois, chamaram um nome que prendeu minha atenção.

— Malfoy, Scorpius.

O garoto que nós tínhamos encontrado na cabine se dirigiu arrogantemente ao Chapéu. Demoraram uns 30 segundos para o Chapéu gritar "Sonserina". Ele estava pálido quando correu pra mesa da Sonserina. Porque seria, se ele foi pra onde queria ir?

— Moore, Alice.

Uma garotinha de tranças correu para o Chapéu, que anunciou "Grifinória". Malfoy ainda parecia muito abalado quando recebeu um tapinha nas costas de um monitor-chefe.

— Potter, Albus.

O Salão caiu num silêncio sepulcral.

Al foi, parecendo muito confiante, quando eu sabia na verdade que estava morrendo de medo. A Prof. colocou o Chapéu em sua cabeça, que demorou quase um minuto para decidir. E quando decidiu...

— Sonserina!

Al não se mexeu da cadeira, enquanto todo o Salão o encarava abismado. Até a Prof. McGonagall olhava, parecendo muito assustada. Os dois monitores chefes da Sonserina aplaudiram, mas suas palmas soaram tristes no silêncio. Al se virou para Prof. Sprout. Ela falou alguma coisa e ele se levantou, se dirigindo muito lentamente a mesa da Sonserina.

Tive vontade de gritar que aquilo era errado e que havia algum engano, que ele era da Grifinória, só podia ser. O Chapéu tinha pifado, com certeza.

— Williams, Vanessa.

— Sonserina!

Quer dizer que não tinha pifado?

Alguém me cutucou do lado e eu vi que todos me encaravam. Minha vez tinha chegado e eu nem havia ouvido meu nome.

Fui devagar, com medo que o Chapéu me mandasse pra Sonserina também. Porém, mal tocou em minha cabeça, já gritou "Grifinória".  
Sorria aliviada e corri para a mesa dos leões, que aplaudia entusiasmada.

Sentei ao lado da tal menina de tranças. Olhei pra Al que estava do outro lado do Salão. Ele se levantou e correu em minha direção ignorando a diretora, que acabara de levantar para falar.

— É um prazer receber todos vocês aqui pela primeira vez e mais uma vez...

— Al, Al o que aconteceu? — desatei a falar assim que ele sentou encolhido do meu lado. — Você não pode ir pra Sonserina, Grifinória é onde você deve ficar, o seu lugar, o lugar dos seus pais, avôs, tios e...

— Eu sei, eu sei! — ele replicou aborrecido e de cara amarrada. — Você falando só faz parecer pior.

— Está vendo! — exclamei bobamente — Já está falando como um sonserino.

A menina ao meu lado soltou uma risada abafada. Ignorei-a.

— Devo dizer — continuou a diretora, mas eu não prestava atenção. — que a Floresta Proibida é, de fato, proibida...

— Não estou não!

— Tudo bem, não está falando como um sonserino — concordei de mau gosto. — Mas como o Chapéu te mandou pra Sonserina?

— Eu não sei. — ele baixou a voz — Quer dizer. Ele ficou em dúvida entre qual casa me mandar. Eu disse pra ele que preferia Grifinória...

— Então como você foi pra Sonserina?

— Bem; eu acho que, mesmo sem admitir, eu queria ir pra Sonserina. Provar que eu não sou uma cópia exata do meu pai.

— Você é um idiota, sabia disso?

— É, eu sei.

— Volte pra sua mesa, com sua amiguinha Vanessa. Olha ela está acenando pra você.

Ele me olhou confuso.

— O que tem com a Nessa? — nesse momento, eu quase me engasguei com a comida que tinha acabado de aparecer — Até achei que você quisesse que ele fosse pra Grifinória.

— Pois graças a Merlin que não veio.

Mas quem falou não fui eu; e sim a garota de tranças.

— Porque você diz isso? — cedi, sabendo que não podia mais ignorar ela.

— Eu conheço a Vanessinha. Os pais dela são amigos dos meus.

— E...

— E que ela é o ser mais irritante na face da terra. Nunca tira aquele sorriso falso do rosto, e acha que a pessoa não vale um nuque se não tiver dinheiro ou descender de uma família nobre.

— Em outras palavras — completei, me sentindo levemente enojada — sangues-puros.

— Exatamente. — confirmou ela — Agora experimente passar todos os verões a ouvindo falar de como já sabe de tudo sobre feitiços e sobre Hogwarts e que queria mesmo era ir pra Beauxbaton porque lá as coisas são diferentes, as pessoas são bem comportadas e blá blá blá... Entende o que eu quero dizer quando agradeço a Merlin?

— Com certeza — acenei vigorosamente com a cabeça.

— Hm... — começou Al baixo — Acho que... Acho que eu vou voltar pra minha mesa... quero dizer, a mesa da Sonserina.

— E porque ainda está aqui? — retruquei rispidamente.

Por alguma razão eu estava realmente irritada com o fato de ele ir pra Sonserina. Era quase como uma... Traição.

Depois do jantar, os monitores chefes nos guiaram através dos corredores. Eu acabei me separando de Alice – era assim que se chamava a menina de tranças. Chegamos ao salão comunal e eu corri para pegar a poltrona perto da janela (depois de tanto ouvir meu pai falar sobre ela e sobre o Salão Comunal, parecia que eu já conhecia aquele lugar).  
Não encontrei mais Alice, então me deixei ficar ali na poltrona sozinha, olhando a Floresta Proibida.

Depois de um tempo, percebi os olhares que as poucas pessoas que ainda estavam no Salão me davam, e eram extremamente constrangedores. Eu só queria sair dali, ficar sozinha. Mas o dormitório já deveria estar cheio, e por alguma razão eu não queria ficar acompanhada. Os monitores passariam a qualquer momento para mandar os alunos restantes subirem, e me perguntei o que aconteceria se eu simplesmente não subisse. Então me ocorreu uma idéia maluca. A Floresta Proibida parecia tão tentadora da janela em que eu a via.

Um lugar perfeito para se ficar sozinha e pensar. Um lugar perfeito, também, para ser pega levar uma detenção ou até morrer, mas eu ignorei esse pensamento.  
Levantei o mais discretamente possível e quando passei pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, ninguém tentou me impedir. Afinal, parecia impossível que uma garotinha de 11 anos, no seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts corresse o risco de se meter em problemas, e até se machucar, indo na Floresta Proibida de noite e, ainda por cima, desacompanhada.  
Mas, ninguém me conhecia.

Por alguma incrível sorte, eu não encontrei nada no caminho que me atrapalhasse, exceto Pirraça, mas eu consegui convencer ele a não sair gritando que eu estava no corredor a noite em troca de ajudar ele a jogar uma bomba de bosta no dormitório feminino na Grifinória.

Embora segura de que ele adorou a idéia, um trato com Pirraça não é realmente um alívio.  
Dei com Filch também, virando em um corredor, mas eu corri antes que ele visse meu rosto e ele já não corria como antigamente.

Apesar de tudo isso, quando eu estava na metade do caminho para floresta ao ar livre, comecei a sentir frio e lembrar de que eu deveria ter trazido um casaco.

Além disso, a Floresta agora parecia extremamente assustadora e a única luz vinha da cabana de Hadrig, que por algum motivo, ainda estava acordado.  
Queria voltar para o aconchego da lareira. Mas continuei em frente.  
Eu não tinha sido escolhida para Grifinória a toa.

— Merda. — murmurei depois de tropeçar e quase cair.

Finalmente cheguei perto das árvores. Adentrei o suficiente para estar envolta por elas e ainda ver o luar. Sentei numa pedra chata, e descansei por um momento. O que eu tinha ido fazer ali mesmo?  
Ah sim, pensar.

— Rose idiota. — resmunguei para mim mesma. — Porque não podia pensar deitada na cama?

Refleti sobre o que eu podia fazer ali então. Eu era muito boa com fitas.  
Tinha visto uma vez num programa trouxa. Quando elas perderam a graça, acabei descobrindo um feitiço que seria muito útil para elas. Desde então, havia praticado muito.

— Como é mesmo o feitiço? — continuei falando sozinha. — Ah, sim. Já que estou aqui mesmo... Azio... Não, não... Accio fitas,

Nada aconteceu.

— Mais uma vez, mais forte. Accio fitas.

Dez segundos se passaram até eu ver algo colorido voando no céu. Sorri pra mim mesma.

Quando as fitas pararam em minha mão, eu dei uma volta com elas no ar. Depois as joguei no chão, e comecei a murmurar o feitiço que eu sabia tão bem, por praticar escondido em casa. As fitas vibraram levemente.  
ㅤ

* * *

ㅤ  
Limpei as mãos sujas de terra, e já me preparava para sair quando senti uma sensação de estar sendo observada.

— Não seja boba, você está sozinha aqui. — sussurrei.

Comecei a andar na direção do castelo, mas ouvi um farfalhar de folhas atrás de mim. Me virei tão rápido que estalei o pescoço. Saquei minha varinha e murmurei _Lumus_.

— Quem está aí?

É óbvio que mesmo que houvesse alguém, não iria responder. Mesmo assim o impulso de perguntar foi maior. Depois de me certificar que não havia ninguém, e convencer a mim mesma que só havia sido um animal, voltei para o castelo. Mais uma vez, todo o caminho estava desimpedido, e quando eu deitei totalmente exausta na cama, dormi. Meus sonhos foram perturbados por visões de milhares de folhas se mexendo, fitas coloridas e Al de mãos dadas com Vanessa que exibia aquele sorriso nauseante.

* * *

**Ok, esse começo é uma porcaria kakaka. Sério, é meio chatinho mesmo, mas depois melhora juro. E fica mais divertida, também, afinal é uma comédia romântica. Espero que vocês gostem e quero reviews okkkkk? KKKKK sério ~poder~ na1**

**bjsss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Taylor Swift – Fifteen_

(youtube*.com/watch?v=Pb-K2tXWK4w)

_5 anos depois_

— Vamos Rose, acorda sua dorminhoca. É primeiro de setembro. Hogwarts. ACORDA! — é preciso dizer que essa última palavra ele gritou no meu ouvido.

Abri minimamente os olhos, o suficiente para ver uma cabeleira ruiva em cima de mim. Hugo.

— Saia do meu quarto, pirralho. — Resmunguei sonolenta.

Ele riu, e foi em direção a porta, e antes de fechar, falou.

— Mamãe está mandando você acordar e Al está lá embaixo esperando você descer. — Ele esperou um momento antes de dizer. — Você não vai querer que seu namorado fique esperando lá embaixo, vai maninha?

O travesseiro que eu joguei bateu na porta sem nem um ruído. Infelizmente, na hora em que eu joguei, ele fechou a porta, se desviando.  
Ouvi a risada dele do outro lado da parede.

— Eu também te amo, maninha.

Mesmo sem querer, eu ri. Pirralho.

Desci as escadas já pronta. Meu malão e minhas coisas da escola eu já havia arrumado na noite anterior.  
Ah, primeiro de setembro. Como eu adorava esse dia.  
Encontrei meu pai e Al na sala, conversando. Assim que me viu meu pai levantou da poltrona, veio em minha direção e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

— Bom dia, filha.

— Bom dia, pai. — respondi com um grande sorriso. — Oi, Al.

— Oi, Rô.

Meu pai saiu da sala com o pretexto de ir se arrumar, enquanto eu me sentava ao lado de Al no sofá. Tentei ignorar o fato de ele nos dar todo o espaço porque Al era o "favorito" dele. Não que houvesse muitos concorrendo para esse cargo.

— E aí, — começou ele. — dormiu bem?

— Uhum. — confirmei enquanto sentia o braço dele passando por minhas costas. – E por que você veio para cá? Nós íamos nos encontrar daqui a pouco, Al. Além de que eu vou ter que te aturar o ano inteiro. — eu ri para ele, enquanto encarava os seus olhos muito verdes.

Era difícil contar quantas mudanças haviam acontecido nele, desde o nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Não só fisicamente. Ele havia deixado de ser aquele menino irritantemente mimado, que achava que podia tudo, apenas por ser filho de Harry Potter. Ele acabou se acostumando com o fato de ser Sonserino, apesar de não igual a maioria de sua Casa. E, eu havia mudado também. Às vezes me lembrava de atos mesquinhos que eu tinha tido aos 11 ou 12 anos, e me perguntava como alguém – principalmente Alice – podia aguentar ser meu amigo.  
Felizmente, essa fase "tudo-posso-sou-queridinha-do-papai" passou.

Uma voz me despertou dos pensamentos. Minha mãe chegara à sala, e pigarreou ao ver a mão de Al nas minhas costas.

— Já arrumou suas coisas filha?

— Já, mãe. Está tudo lá em cima.

— Você pode ir buscar, por favor?

— Será que a senhora não poderia, apenas, fazer uma mágica para trazer minhas coisas até aqui em baixo?

Não foi preciso resposta. Ainda sob seu olhar, me levantei e fui pegar minhas coisas.  
Cheguei no meu quarto no primeiro andar, e parei um pouco para observar a paisagem que se estendia além das casas de Godric's Hollow. Era bom ouvir o sussurro do vento.

— Filha! Vamos.

Com uma última olhada as árvores, me dirigi a escadas, carregando o malão na mão.

* * *

A viagem de trem passou num instante. A conversa com Alice fluía tão livremente (tínhamos nos trancado numa cabine vazia, para conversarmos em paz), que eu tomei um susto quando alguém bateu na porta. Abri com a varinha.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntei, antes que eu percebesse a falta de educação que eu estava tendo.

O garoto loiro, alto e forte me olhou superiormente – literalmente, já que eu praticamente batia no seu ombro, no máximo.

— Vim avisar que vocês devem se vestir. — ele respondeu, numa voz ligeiramente rouca, que me fez ter um pequeno arrepio na espinha. — E, se te interessa o porque de eu estar fazendo isso, saiba que foram ordens de um monitor-chefe.

— Obrigada, Malfoy. — intrometeu-se Alice, num tom de voz que encerrava qualquer conversa, porque sabia que eu ia retrucar "Não me interessa". Malfoy olhou para ela, analisando seus olhos cor de mel, e sorriu marota e maliciosamente.

— De nada, Moore.

Se virou e saiu. Alice trancou a porta mais uma vez, e começamos a nos vestir em silêncio.

— Não precisa brigar com o Malfoy toda vez que apenas o ver, sabe? — começou ela, enquanto abotoava os botões das vestes. — Isso já está me dando nos nervos. Fora que toda vez que vocês começam a se atacar, eu tenho que me intrometer, e aguentar aquele olhar nauseante dele.

— Ele praticamente te comeu com os olhos. — comentei distraída. — Não que todo garoto da escola não faça isso, certo?

Levantei os olhos para ela, e ela me olhava suplicante.

— Tudo bem. — cedi, diante do seu olhar. — Vou tentar parar de discutir com ele, e simplesmente ignorá-lo.

Ela me sorriu, e voltou a terminar de se vestir. Alice era linda. Tinha olhos cor de mel, e uma pele morena, meio clara. Seu rosto lembrava o de uma boneca de porcelana, mas seu corpo era de mulher.  
Não era loira de olhos azuis, nem vadia, como os garotos gostavam. Sua beleza era uma beleza exótica: não era o tipo certo de nenhum menino da escola, mas todos babavam por ela.  
Homens. Quem vai entender?

Estava calor, então Alice abriu a porta, e voltou para guardar as roupas trouxas.

— Oi. — entrou Al, e eu vi que ele só estava esperando a porta abrir. — Vi Malfoy saindo daqui a pouco. — falou um pouco desconfiado. — O que ele queria?

— Nada de mais. — respondi distraída. — O trem já parou. Vamos?

Alice me deu o braço, e Al pegou minha mão. Fomos andando, e eu fingi que não havia percebido o mínimo sorriso de Alice ao me ver de mãos dadas com ele.

* * *

— Então, me conta. — começou Alice ansiosa, enquanto sentava na minha cama, após termos colocado nossos pijamas. Ela tinha feito duas trançinhas, como sempre fazia para dormir. Estava com um pijama de calças largas e blusa de mangas compridas, com desenhos de coelhinhos, para combinar com suas pantufas. Ela amava esse pijama. As outras 3 meninas do quarto ainda não tinham chegado — Ele te pediu?

Eu, que até então estava em pé, vestindo o meu pijama (que era idêntico ao dela, só que com sapinhos) sentei na minha cama, suspirando.

— Ele quem? E me pediu o que?

— Não se faça de desentendida! — ela riu — O Al. Ele não te pediu em namoro?

— Não! — exclamei. — Graças a Merlin que não!

— Por quê? — ela parecia surpresa — Você gosta dele...

— Como um irmão Alice! É melhor que ele não me peça. Eu o amo muito, e não quero magoá-lo com um "não".

— Ainda assim...

Fomos interrompidas pelo barulho da porta sendo escancarada e duas garotas risonhas entraram.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAH! — gritou a loira, correndo para nos abraçar.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAH! — gritei de volta.

Alice e eu levantamos correndo da cama para abraçar as duas meninas à porta. Depois de uma cena particularmente embaraçosa, com gritinho e pulos, finalmente nos acalmamos, e sentamos as camas.

— Estava morta de saudade. — falou Lauren.

Ela, Ashley e Kara eram nossas colegas de quarto. No início nos estranhamos, mas depois acabamos ficando amigas.

— Nós também. — confirmou Alice. — E aí, como foram as férias e... Cadê a Kara?

Lauren e Ashley explodiram em risinhos de novo. Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

— Porque vocês estão rindo? Na verdade, desde que chegaram estão rindo desse jeito, hihihihihihi — imitei vergonhosamente.

— A Kara está lá embaixo. — Ashley explicou, gesticulando entusiasmada.

Era exatamente por isso que não nos gostamos de início. Não que Alice e eu fôssemos punk, góticas, emos, ou qualquer gênero desses. O problema, na verdade, é que Alice tinha trauma com patricinhas, e eu não ia com a cara que elas tinham. Aquele jeito de se vestir e falar, o modo que ficam entusiasmadas com uma fofoca...  
Ainda assim, teríamos de compartilhar o mesmo quarto e banheiro (e, às vezes, deveres enormes que os professores passavam), por sete anos.  
Se não pode com elas, junte-se à elas...  
Pelo menos enquanto estiverem juntas no quarto.

— Mas não está sozinha... — completou Lauren, fazendo suspense.

— Com quem? — Ah, eu não consegui me controlar. A curiosidade falou mais alto.

Minha pergunta foi a deixa.

— Sabe que aquele setimanista, Connor, o moreno bonitão estava de olho nela, certo? — respondeu Lauren, quase sem respirar. — Então, hoje quando estávamos subindo, ele parou a gente. Disse que queria conversar com nós três. Depois de uns, acho que sete ou dez minutos, que foi o tempo que vocês levaram para subir, não é? — sem esperar resposta, continuou. — É, acho que foi isso. Depois de uns dez minutos, ele pediu para falar com ela a sós.

Ashley teve outro acesso daqueles risinhos irritantes.

— Bem, a Kara não gosta dele. Então, inventou uma desculpa, dizendo que tinha de subir rápido, para trocar o absorvente...

Dessa vez não me aguentei, e gargalhei, junto com Alice.

— Trocar o absorvente? — perguntou Alice, entre lágrimas de risos.

— Sim, sim, mas só ia fazer isso depois do banho, e depois do banho ela já ia colocar o pijama. O pobre Connor fez uma cara de cachorro pidão, e nós não conseguimos resistir. — concluiu Lauren com um sorriso travesso.

— Merlin, o que foi que vocês fizeram? — indaguei, entre divertida e desconfiada. Vindo daquelas duas? Pobre Kara...

— Nós não fizemos nada de mais! — defendeu-se Ashley inocentemente, embora estivesse com aquele mesmo sorriso travesso.

— Só contamos a verdade.

— Que era...? — incitou Alice.

— Eu abri meus olhos assim, — Lauren arregalou os olhos com fingida surpresa. — e disse: "Mas você não estava menstruada a duas semanas atrás?"

— Kara quase nos engoliu — Ashley disse, rindo. — Fechou a cara pra gente e forçou um sorriso: "Não estava não, estou agora, não é, Ashley?" E eu respondi: "Na verdade, eu lembro que até houve um incidente vergonhoso..."

Lauren continuou:

— Depois de ela tentar nos dar muitas indiretas, e nós fingimos não ouvir nada, ela acabou dizendo que podia sim, falar com ele um pouco. Então, eles estão se falando até agora...

Ela riu de novo, e eu falei:

— Nossa, vocês não prestam mesmo.

— Claro que não, queridinha. — a loira me piscou um olho.

Nesse momento, uma garota descabelada abriu a porta com tanta força que ela bateu na parede e a maçaneta caiu.  
Senhoras e senhores, Kara Miller.

— EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS, SIMPLESMENTE PARA DEPOIS ESQUARTEJAR SEUS CORPOS, PEDACINHO POR PEDACINHO!

Sabe, pensando bem, se Ashley e Lauren não tivessem corrido tão rápido para o banheiro que eu pensei por um momento que elas tinham aprendido a aparatar, era bem capaz de Kara de ter cumprido suas palavras.  
Ela correu para porta do banheiro e tentou abrir.

— Está trancada! — exclamou, frustrada. Depois, recomeçou a gritar: — ABRAM ESSA MALDITA PORTA! AAAAH, QUANDO VOCÊS SAIREM...

Kara era assim. Menos fresca, mais agressiva e despojada do que as meninas. Nem sei como foi parar amiga das outras duas.  
Talvez por isso que nos dávamos melhor com ela. Agora, sempre tomando cuidado para não a irritar. Quando ela ficava com raiva, perdia a cabeça. E nesse momento, estava com tanta raiva que esqueceu até de que poderia usar o simples feitiço do "Alohomora". Quando desistiu de tentar abrir a porta do banheiro, sentou na cama em frente à minha, onde Alice estava também.

— Oi garotas. — sorriu naturalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Oi, Kara. — respondemos em coro.

— Elas contaram o que fizeram? — perguntou aborrecida.

— Contaram. — respondeu Alice, obviamente prendendo o riso.

— São duas idiotas, isso sim.

— Mas o que aconteceu? — perguntei ainda curiosa.

Uma menina de pijamas apareceu à porta, sorridente. Reconheci-a como a nossa simpática vizinha de quarto.

— É verdade? Mataram alguém aqui? — ela perguntou rindo.

— Ainda não, infelizmente. — murmurou Kara.

— Ah, que pena. Queria ver uns corpos. — a menina sorriu, brincalhona. — Enfim, boa noite para vocês.

Nos acenou e saiu. Virei-me para Kara, com a pergunta ainda no ar.

— Ele me pediu em namoro.

— O que você disse? — exclamei surpresa.

— Disse não, claro. Neguei até o último segundo.

— É verdade. — comentou Alice, enquanto se sentava mais à vontade. — Você não está com cara de alguém que acabou de aceitar um namoro.

Kara sorriu. Começamos a conversar. Quando estava ficando mais tarde, decidimos ir dormir.  
Só depois de Kara jurar que não ia fazer nada com as meninas, elas saíram do banheiro. Elas vestiram os pijamas, e todas terminamos por deitar na cama.

— Boa noite, meninas. — falei olhando para o teto da cama. Dormia na parte de baixo.

— Boa noite. — um coro me respondeu de volta.

— Amanhã vão nos entregar o horário. — reconheci a voz de Alice na escuridão. — Provavelmente a segunda estará lotada de aulas chatas. — resmungou.

Lauren, Kara e Ashley resmungaram em aprovação.

— Uma chatice. — concordei distraída.

Mas, na verdade, eu sabia que nada, nem mesmo as aulas chatas de segunda, poderiam estragar minha alegria. A alegria de estar de volta ao meu segundo lar, Hogwarts.

E, se para isso, era preciso aguentar algumas horas de puro tédio, eu aguentaria com o maior prazer.

* * *

**Pois é, a partir do terceiro capítulo que realmente melhora, juro KKKK **

**Enfim, espero que estejam gostando *-***

**Obrigada por comentarem, hihi bjssssssssss  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Boys like Girls - Two is better than one

(youtube*.com/watch?v=AW3RspM7v9M )

**Capítulo 3**

Às exata cinco da manhã, qualquer um que entrasse em nosso quarto poderia me econtrar de pé, gritando e até pulando em cima das meninas para que elas acordassem — embora ainda faltassem duas horas e meia para o café-da-manhã.

— TÁ, TÁ! — Gritou Alice depois de eu passar cinco minutos pulando em cima dela, e cantando bem alto "Alice é uma boa companheira". Ela tinha muito mau humor quando estava com sono. — EU JÁ ACORDEI, OK? AGORA SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!

Eu ri, e rapidamente me dirigi ao banheiro para não ter que enfrentar a fila das meninas. Alice era rápida, mas as outras três demoravam demais.

— Será que dá pra sair do banheiro logo? — Exclamou Alice batendo na porta do banheiro.

— Eu só estou aqui a dez minutos, Alice. — Reclamei de volta, porque era verdade.

— E daí? Dá pra trocar de roupa aqui no quarto? Voce não tem nada que aqui alguém não tenha.

Bufei derrotada. Se não saísse, ela não ia me deixar em paz.

— Ok, ok, estou saindo.

Ainda era sete horas quando nos duas saímos do dormitório e descemos a escadaria. Não tinha ninguém no Salão Comunal, porque todos estavam se arrumando. Decidimos por fim, ir atrás de Alessa e Jason.

Alessa com certeza já estava acordada, a ansiedade do primeiro dia também não a deixava dormir. Provavelmente já estava saindo do seu Salão Comunal com Jason. Apesar dos dois serem da Corvinal, andávamos sempre juntos, exceto quando tinhámos aulas separadas.

Alice e eu conhecemos eles no início do terceiro ano. Jason havia se machucado enquanto jogava quadribol (ele era o goleiro da Casa, com apenas 13 anos), e teve de ficar uma semana aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, ao mesmo tempo que Alice também teve de ficar hospitalizada por uma semana, já que durante uma brincadeira, eu, _acidentalmente_, a joguei da escada.

Alessa ia todo dia visitar Jason, e eu ia todo dia visitar Alice.  
Um dia começamos a conversar e acabamos ficando amigos. E mesmo depois dos dois saírem do hospital, continuamos a nos encontrar.

Jason não estava sempre com a gente, até porque ele tinha mais amigos homens, além dos constantes treinos de quadribol. Ainda assim, viramos, os quatro, melhores amigos.

— BOM DIA, FLORES DO DIA!

Minha voz ecoou no corredor deserto que dava para o dormitório da Corvinal. Em nossa direção vinha uma bonita loira um garoto que conquistava todas as garotas com a jogada de cabelos que estava dando naquele exato momento. Alessa correu para nos abraçar, enquanto Jason continuou andando, mas sorrindo.

— Bom dia! — Ela disse. — Estava com saudade de vocês. Onde vocês estavam ontem?

Jason nos abraçou também, e completou:

— É, proucuramos vocês por toda a parte.

— Estávamos na mesa da Grifinória. — Respondi.

— Mas nós não combinamos de nos encontrar na mesa da Corvinal? — Indagou Alessa, ligeiramente confusa.

— Estávamos com o Al. — Finalizou Alice como se isso explicasse tudo, dando um sorriso maroto.

Eu já ia exclamar "E o que isso tem a ver?", quando para minha surpresa, Alessa retribuiu o sorriso.

— Jura? — Perguntou num tom falsamente incrédulo.

— Ah, por favor. — Reclamou Jason, revirando os olhos. — Vocês não vão começar a falar de garotos, vão?

— Claro que não. — Concordei imediatamente.

— Claro que sim! — Retrucou Alessa, ainda sorrindo.

— E se vocês não quiserem falar, — Continuou Alice, sorrindo também. — podem deixar que nós duas falamos por vocês.

Dizendo isso, deram os braços e foram andando na frente, falando baixo e rápido.

Jason riu.

— Pelo menos eu ainda posso conversar em paz com você, Rosinha. — Brincou, me abraçando.

— Não se preocupe. Você ainda vai poder conversar em paz comigo por um bom tempo. — Fiz uma careta.

— É, é... — Ele concordou distráido, o braço ainda em meu ombro, olhando fixamente as duas meninas andando a frente.

Algo estalou na minha mente.

— Jason... — Chamei baixinho.

— Hm? — ele resmungou, ainda olhando para as duas meninas.

— Nada, deixa pra lá.

Seria possível? Jason e A... Não, não. Eles eram só amigos. Devia ser minha imaginação. Ainda pensando nisso, cheguei ao Salão Comunal onde nos separamos para mesas diferentes, após muitos protestos da Professora Sprout de que ela tinha de organizar os alunos em suas respectivas mesas.

* * *

— Viu? — Argumentou Alice, enquanto saíamos da primeira aula de poções e íamos para a de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, que nós só tinhamos entrado por causa do Hagrid; Mas ele havia se machucado com o Grope, então quem ia dar aula era um substituto. Em outras palavras, um tédio completo. — Eu disse que nossa segunda só ia ter aulas chatas.

— Concordo plenamente. Quem mandou ter boca de praga?

Alice suspirou.

— Ah! — Exclamei, me lembrando. — Mas esse ano nós teremos essa aula com a Corvinal. E Alessa também está lá, porque gosta e Jason está lá porque Alessa está lá.

— Você complicou, mas eu entendi. — Disse Alice, rindo. — Pelo menos isso para alegrar o dia.

O seu sorriso foi tão sincero, que algo estalou em minha mente de novo.

— Porque está tão feliz? — Perguntei, desconfiada.

— Ainda não vimos o Al hoje, não foi? — Indagou ela, fugindo do assunto.

Resmunguei algo inteligível, e começei a andar mais rápido, mas ainda pude ouvir ela murmurando atrás de mim.

— É, imaginei que não.

Fingindo que não a tinha ouvido, andei ainda mais rápido. Foi desnecessário, na verdade, pois assim que virei o corredor vi uma cena que me deixou pregada no chão. Uns dez alunos no máximo olhavam animados, mas a cada minuto iam chegando mais pessoas para apreciarem a confusão.

Scorpius Malfoy se achava parado na frente de um setimanista da Grifinória. Ele estava com uma expressão estranha, que parecia se misturar a ódio e uma grande dor. Clive Kerrison, o grifinório, mostrava um sorriso de deboche, enquanto segurava fortemente um papel, longe do alcançe de Malfoy.

— Me dá isso agora, Kerrison. — Vociferou ele.

— Ou, o quê? — Debochava Kerrison. — Vai se esconder atrás do papai, é? E atrás de quem o papai vai se esconder? Se você não lembra, o seu querido mestre Você-Sabe-Quem, morreu.

Malfoy não pareceu abalado e continuou:

— Você-Sabe-Quem? Não tem nem coragem de dizer Voldemort?

Vários alunos prenderam a repiração, e o sorriso de Kerrison vacilou. Mas ele ainda possuía o papel nas mãos.

— Não era íntimo dele, como você. — Retrucou rispidamente.

— Não quero saber de quem você era íntimo, Kerrison. Agora, me dá o papel. — Malfoy falou com uma voz que lembrava um rosnado.

— Ah, esse papel idiota. O que tem aqui que você tanto quer? — Comentou Kerrison, com uma indiferença forjada. E, virando o papel, começou a ler. Malfoy adquiriu uma palidez doentia.

E depois do que Kerrison leu num tom de voz desprezível, ele não era o único a ter uma sensação de enjôo.

_"É meu triste dever informá-lhe isso Hyperion, mas hoje encontraram sua mãe, minha esposa, morta. Ela jazia em frente ao nosso quintal, abusada e espancada, e em seu corpo estava escrito com sangue: 'Isto é para vocês, traidores.'_  
_Amanhã será o seu enterro. Não convidei mais que alguns parentes. Esteja aqui amanhã de manhã, e poderá voltar para a escola à tarde. A notícia saíra no Profeta Matinal. Consegui convencer o jornal a fazer uma matéria informativa, e não depreciativa como era o planejado._  
_Espero que possa suportar a dor sem envergonhar-se, envergonhar-me, ou à família._  
_Vejo você amanhã._

_Draco Malfoy."_

Eu não sei de quem eu sentia mais ódio. Se de Kerrison, que lia a carta em voz alta, sem piedade, dos alunos que soltavam algumas risadas abafadas, ou do pai do Malfoy, que estava preucupado em manter postura. Olhei para Alice do meu lado, que estava paralisada com o queixo caído de horror e pena.

Me virei mais uma vez para Malfoy, e vi seu rosto convertido em ódio.

— Satisfeito? — Gritou ele, fora de si. — Pegou a notícia em primeira mão, está feliz agora? Vá, corra para seus amiguinhos e conte a novidade. Só me dê essa porra de papel, e vá embora daqui.

Dizendo isso, arrancou o papel da mão do setimanista e foi saindo, vindo em nossa direção quando a voz de Kerrison soou no silêncio.

— Não foi realmente uma perda, sabe? Agradeça ao Profeta por estar noticiando a morte da sua mãe. Geralmente eles não comentam sobre as mortes de vacas...

A cena se desenrolou rápido demais. Malfoy girou nos calcanhares e nem se deu ao trabalho de pegar a varinha. Foi partindo para cima de Kerrison e deu um soco na cara dele. Ele caiu, desprevinido e aterrorizado. Malfoy pulou em cima dele e começou a bater, e num instante Kerrison estava sangrando, e quase desacordado. As pessoas à volta gritavam, alguns chamando ajuda, outros incentivando a briga.

A diretora McGonagall e o novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, chegaram surpreendentemente rápido e pararam a briga, segurando fortemente Malfoy que ainda queria bater no outro.

Nesse momento, o sinal tocou e eu tomei um susto. Havia me esquecido que estávamos indo para a aula.

— Vamos! — Gritou a Prof. McGonagall ao alunos que ainda não se moviam. — Não há nada para ver aqui! Vão para suas aulas! Quem ficar, levará uma suspensão.

Todos começaram a se mover rapidamente, mas eu ainda não conseguia mexer minhas pernas.

— Vamos. — chamou, sussurrando, Alice, e puxou meu braço. Descemos aos jardins rapidamente, mas eu mal via o caminho a minha frente.  
O rosto pálido de Malfoy, contorcido em dor, ainda flutuava diante dos meus olhos.

* * *

A aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas passou rapidamente. Eu não prestei muita atenção, já que o assunto foi sobre Hipogrifos, os quais eu já conhecia muito bem. Contei, aos cochichos, à Alessa e Jason o que nós havíamos prensenciado. Eles ficaram em choque, mas não tão penalizados quanto eu esperava. Nem comentaram sobre o que Malfoy poderia estar passando e quando eu falei que fiquei com pena dele, Alessa simplesmente respondeu:

— É, coitado.

E encerramos por aí. Infelizmente, enquanto eles já tinham esquecido o assunto e íam para o almoço, rindo e conversando, eu estava calada pensativa.  
Eu e Alice teríamos aula de DCAT com a Sonserina, e eles teriam sua primeira aula de Poções. Então assim que terminamos de almoçar, nos despedimos e nós duas fomos em direção à sala de aula.

— É um professor novo. — Comentou ela.

— Graças a Deus. Não aguentava mais aquela velha chata.

A Sra. Martinez era a professora de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas há 3 anos. Ela havia entrado em nosso segundo ano, e só havia ficado até o quinto. Era uma senhora rígida, sempre de coque nos cabelos brancos, usava um óculos rídiculo e roupas sempre formais. Me odiava pronfudamente, desde o primeiro dia em que me viu. Felizmente, era um sentimento compartilhado por ambas.

— Não vá se animando muito. Ouvi dizer que o novo professor é filho dela.

— Ah, ótimo. — Resmunguei.

— Dessa vez talvez você dê mais sorte... — Ela tentou me tranquilizar.

— Estamos falando de _mim_, Alice. A sorte não é minha amiga.

Ela riu e chegamos a sala. Não entendi, de princípio, porque haviam muitas meninas com o olhar perdido, paradas no ato de se sentarem, algumas até com sorrisinhos. Isto é, até eu ver o novo professor.

Peter Martinez era sexy, não havia outra palavra para o descrever. Estava sentado na cadeira, com os pés por cima da mesa professor. Tinha um jeito largadão, e uma barba mal feita, propositalmente. E, mesmo diante de toda aquela beleza, eu ainda não me dei com a cara dele. Involuntária e imediatamente me perguntei se ele tivera sido da Sonserina.  
Ele esperava, com ar impaciente, todos se sentarem.

— Ah! — Exclamou ligeiramente arrogante, quando eu e Alice entramos. — Rose Weasley e Alice Moore, certo? Bem, estávamos esperando só por vocês, para a aula começar. Por favor, sentem-se todos.

— Não chegamos tão atrasadas assim. — Protestei gentilmente.

— Para mim chegaram. — Retrucou friamente. — Agora, podem se sentar, por favor?

Sentamos nas primeiras cadeiras, que estavam vagas. Olhei para o lado e Al acenou para mim. Sorri de volta para ele; virei ainda mais o pescoço e percebi que Malfoy não estava lá.

— Quem você está proucurando? — Sussurou Alice.

— Ninguém. — Respondi rapidamente, e virei para prestar atenção na aula.

Ela se arrastou, com o professor falando coisas que eu já sabia. Além de ser difícil me concentrar, enquanto estava dedicada a notar todos os seus defeitos.

— Bom, turma! A aula de hoje não foi prática, mas tragam suas varinhas amanhã. Podem sair.

O sinal tocou, e os alunos se movimentaram para sair. O professor fez um gesto, indicando para que Alice e eu ficássemos.

— Sim? — Perguntou Alice, se aproximando da mesa do professor, enquanto ele arrumava as coisas.

— Eu só queria pedir às duas, que me desculpem. Eu fui um pouco arrogante essa manhã. Sabe, todos aqueles burburinhos de alunas me irritam, um pouco... — Ele não demonstrava realmente se irritar com os olhares das alunas, mas ele nos pediu desculpas. É, talvez eu não o odiasse tanto.

— Tudo bem, professor. — Disse Alice. — É ruim, também, que tenhamos tido uma primeira má impressão do senhor. Afinal, o vimos pela primeira vez, punindo um aluno.

— Que aluno? — Perguntou interessado.

— Scorpius Malfoy. — Respondi imediatamente.

— Ah, sim. — Voltou a arrumar as coisas. — De fato, não foi o melhor momento para me verem.

— Quer dizer que o senhor realmente puniu ele? — Exclamei.

— Claro. — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Não deveria, Srta. Weasley?

— Não! — Reclamei, alteando o tom de voz. A raiva daquela injustiça começava a me afetar.

— Ele bateu num aluno, Srta. Weasley.

— Ele tinha acabado de saber que a mãe dele morrera - ou melhor, fora morta! É claro que estava com raiva e irritado!

— Ainda não é motivo para bater em ninguém, Srta. Weasley.

Como eu queria que ele parasse de me chamar de "Srta. Weasley".

— Mas o Kerrison o provocou! Leu a carta com a notícia da morte da mãe dele em voz alta, e ainda chamou a mãe dele de vaca!

O professor Martinez terminou de arrumar as coisas, se virou para mim, e me olhou nos olhos seriamente. Falou:

— Não se pode bater em alguém por dizer a verdade, Srta. Weasley.

Eu senti o sangue subir à minha cabeça, enquanto via ele se dirigindo à saída.

— Tudo bem. — Falei calmamente mas ainda em voz alta, quando ele chegava perto da porta. — Então o senhor não pode me punir por dizer que sua mãe era uma puta nojenta e que o senhor não fica para trás, certo?

* * *

— UMA SEMANA? UMA SEMANA DE DETENÇÃO, ROSE? — Gritava Alessa no do Salão Principal, no meio do jantar, quando eu finalmente tinha dado a notícia à ela e Jason. — COMO VOCÊ FOI ARRANJAR UMA SEMANA DE DETENÇÃO, PELO AMOR DE MERLIM?

— Shhh, fala mais baixo. — Implorei. Minha cabeça latejava.

Alessa me dispensou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Você estava lá, Alice? — Perguntou, se voltando para ela.

— Estava. — Confirmou Alice.

— E o que foi que ela fez?

Alice me olhou, hesitando. Eu havia pedido para ela não comentar que eu tinha brigado com o professor por Scorpius Malfoy. Se isso chegasse aos ouvidos dele, eu poderia facilmente me atirar da Torre de Astronomia.

— Brigou com o professor. — Respondeu, evasivamente.

— VOCÊ BRIGOU COM O PROFESSOR NOVO? NO INÍCIO DO ANO?

— Shhh. Por favor, Alessa.

— Porque você brigou com ele? — Estava mais parecendo um interrogatório.

— Por que ele é um idiota. — Finalizei.

Alessa bufou.

— Ok. Azar o seu. Quando você começa a cumprir?

— Amanhã à noite.

— Ótimo! — Resmungou com ironia. — No dia em que nós iámos estudar!

— Nós não marcamos de estudar!

— Mas agora marcamos. E você não vai estar lá!

Ah, Merlim. É preciso muita paciência para aguentar minhas amigas...

É engraçado porque quando você quer que o tempo passe lentamente ele corre, e quando você quer que ele passe rápido, ele praticamente para.  
Pensando melhor, não é engraçado. É trágico.

A terça-feira chegou muito rápido. Antes que eu me desse conta, já eram oite horas da noite e eu estava correndo como uma doida pelos corredores, porque minha detenção deveria ter começado às sete e meia mas eu havia esquecido.

Cheguei suada e descabelada à porta da sala do professor e ainda ofegando, bati três vezes.

— Entre. — Ele não parecia muito feliz.

— Com licença, professor. — Assim que entrei, desatei a falar. — Me desculpe, eu esqueci do horário, sabe, eu não costumo pegar detenção e eu estava estudando, pra variar e não sei, simplesmente escapou da minha cabeça, eu não consegui lembrar e só consegui vir porque minha amiga acabou lembrando e...

— Srta. Weasley, faça o favor de calar a boca.

Tudo bem, Rose. Você consegue. É só contar até dez.

— Eu não ligo se você se atrasa. Você ainda veio hoje, não veio? O problema é todo seu, que vai ter de sair meia hora mais tarde. Você ainda cumpre a mesma detenção e saíra de, no máximo, meia noite. Se a senhorita terminar antes, melhor para você. — Ele se levantou. — Vamos.

— O que vai ser minha detenção? — Perguntei, me controlando o máximo possível.

— Você vai ter de organizar todos os livros de uma secção de sua escolha na biblioteca, em ordem alfabética.

— Mas isso é impossível! Não vou conseguir organizar todos os livros alfabeticamente numa única noite! O senhor já foi na biblioteca? É gigante, sabe?

— É por isso que a senhorita terá a semana toda. Hoje faça das letras A à D. Acho que até a meia-noite, a senhorita conseguirá. Isso se não for tão lerda quanto aparenta ser.

Uma infeliz barata estava no lugar errado e na hora errado. Cruzou o meu caminho, bem no momento em que o idiota que virara professor falava, e eu provavelmente pisei com muita força. Ouvi um pequeno estalo.

Chegamos a biblioteca.

— Madame Pince não podia ficar até tarde, e Filch estava muito ocupado proucurando Pirraça. Então chamei o Prof. Hagrid para observar vocês.

— Você chamou Hagrid e... espera aí, _vocês_? Quem mais vai fazer detenção comigo a essa hora? Quem mais você odeia tanto assim?

Ele fingiu não escutar minha pequena alfinetada, mas algo muito parecido com um sorriso mal brotou em seu rosto.

— Apenas seu protegido. Ouvir dizer que mesmo o defendendo daquela forma, os dois não se dão muito bem.

Tenho certeza que até o professor ficaria horrorizado com tudo o que passou em minha cabeça, quando ele me encarou. Algumas imagens realmente violentas, envolvendo ele e alguns litros de gasolina...

— O que, vai ficar aí parada? — Reclamou ele. — Vamos, você tem muito trabalho a fazer.

Saí resmungando em direção às enormes prateleiras da biblioteca. Nunca tinha reparado o quanto realmente enormes elas eram...

— O que _você_está fazendo aqui?

Me virei rapidamente, e dei de cara com Scorpius Malfoy me encarando.

— Estou cumprindo a minha detenção, o que você tem com isso? Na verdade, eu que pergunto o que você está fazendo aqui, achei que ainda estivesse...

E lá vai eu e minha língua grande. Parei abruptamente de falar. Ele se virou foi até a prateleira oposta, e começou a pegar livros aleatoriamente e jogá-los no chão.

— O enterro foi de manhã. — Respondeu rispidamente. — Voltei para as aulas normalmente, e não vejo porque não cumprir a detenção.

— Me... me desculpe. — Disse, sem pensar numa coisa melhor para se dizer.

Ele continuou jogando os livros no chão.

— Só vai ficar aí me olhando? — Perguntou ele, ainda de costas.

Sem saber o que fazer, começei a pegar alguns livros e jogá-los no chão.

— Hm, o que estamos fazendo?

— Não sei se você percebeu... — Ele se virou para mim e falou lentamente, como se falasse com alguém retardado mentalmente. — Mas nós estamos em de-ten-ção. E nessa _detenção_, temos que organizar os livros.

Bufei irritada.

— Não entendo o _porque_de estarmos jogando os livros no chão. — Me forçei a não acrescentar "idiota".

— Como você espera que arrumemos tudo isso, sem magia? Temos que separar todos os livros, organizá-los alfabeticamente e depois recolocar tudo no lugar.

— E porque não podemos usar magia, mesmo?

— Porque senão, não seria uma detenção. — Pude ver ele revirando os olhos.

— Tudo bem então, Sr. Espertinho. Onde está a pessoa que nos vigia para não usar magia?

— O Hagrid? Ele não está aqui. Um trestálio estava doente, e ele me pediu para ir cuidar dele.

— E não chamou nenhum outro professor? Como ele sabia que você não ia fugir? — Perguntei, admirada.

— Porque o Hagrid confia em mim. Ele não me julgou pelo sobrenome como alguns, entende? Embora muitas vezes, julgar uma pessoa pelo sobrenome funcione. Por exemplo, _você_! — Ele exclamou, se virando outra vez para mim. Seu olhar era maroto. — Weasley, atrapalhada e impulsiva. E _julga_os outros pela sobrenome, ou até pela primeira impressão. Granger, uma sabe-tudo, que quer provar para todos o quanto sabe e que sempre quer parecer mais forte do que realmente é. Acertei?

Como um ser podia ser tão irritante, ao ponto de me fazer querer jogar todas aquelas prateleiras em cima dele e ainda sapatear (mesmo que eu não saiba) em cima? Idiota, idiota, idiota.

— Bem, você não está sendo um bom exemplo de quem não julga, está? — Rebati, tentando manter a voz controlada. — Essa é a primeira vez que converso com você decentemente, mas você já tem uma opinião formada sobre mim, não é?

Ele se virou para continuar a tirar os livros, e eu o imitei.

— Você pode ter razão. Mas até agora, só me comprovou de que eu _estava_certo.

— Não, até agora _você_me comprovou de que eu estava certa.

Acabamos com os livros de uma prateleira. Ele se sentou no chão, em meio a uma grande quantidade de livros, dos mais variados assuntos, e fez sinal com a mão, indicando o chão ao seu lado.

Sentei, mesmo a contra gosto. Não era meu ideal de passar uma noite de terça-feira: sentado ao lado de Scorpius Malfoy, organizando livros.

Peguei um livro intitulado "_Azarações e Contra-azarações_". Pelo visto estávamos na seção de matérias úteis.  
Muito tempo se passou em silêncio. Chequei o relógio, mas haviam apenas se passado meia hora. Ainda tinhámos três horas e meia pela frente. Suspirei forte.

— Terminamos. — Eu falei com alívio, colocando o último livro no lugar (_Zonzóbulos: Realidade ou imaginação?)._

— Metade da prateleira. E ainda tem duas prateleiras, depois dessa. — Observou ele, calmamente.

— Sua positividade é incrível! — Resmunguei.

— Sou apenas realista. Detenções não são exatamente divertidas.

— Pelo menos a nossa não foi tão ruim. Papai disse que uma vez ele teve de limpar todos os trófeus do colégio; e a coisa foi ainda pior, porque na hora ele estava vomitando lesmas.

Por algum razão, ele riu. Levantamos, e começamos a tirar todos os livros da segunda parte da prateleira.

— Ele não lhe contou porque estava vomitando lesmas?

— Não. Apenas disse vagamente que um feitiço havia saído errado. E por qual razão você saberia?

— Porque o feitiço que saiu errado era para o meu pai. Mas a varinha dele estava quebrada, então se voltou contra ele.

De fato, aquilo soava como papai.

— E porque meu pai queria enfeitiçar o seu?

Ele ficou sério de repente.

— Porque o meu pai... chamou sua mãe de sangue ruim.

Ele parecia bem receoso em dizer aquilo. Mas ao contrário do que ele imaginava, eu não fiquei com raiva ou qualquer coisa parecida. Isso acontecera há mais de vinte anos e eu não podia ficar com raiva dele por uma coisa que o pai dele havia dito. Seu pai também tinha sido comensal da morte e eu estava ali conversando com ele, não era?

— Não espere que eu vá gritar ou esmurrar você, porque eu não vou. — Falei com ar de riso.

— Não sei. — Respondeu ele, dando de ombros. — Você já me odeia, podia muito bem achar mais motivos para bater, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

— Espere só até Alice saber que Scorpius Malfoy tem medo de uma baixinha de 16 anos. — Comentei, ainda sorrindo. — E eu não te odeio.

O próximo livro a tirar da prateleira e jogar no chão era um preto, que me fez ter um arrepio na espinha quando eu aproximei minha mão para pegá-lo. Ignorei esse aviso, e o puxei da prateleira. Subitamente se tornou muito pesado, e me fez cair no chão junto com ele. Soltei uma exclamação de dor e Scorpius se abaixou, preocupado.

— O que aconteceu? — mMrmurou ele, tirando delicadamente minha mão debaixo do livro. A dor era insuportável.

— Esse livro idiota, ficou muito pesado, eu não consegui segurar. Ai! — Rreclamei, quando ele tocou a minha mão com o dedo. — Acho que quebrou. — Choraminguei.

— Quer que eu conserte?

Eu definitivamente confiava mais em Madame Pomfrey, mas a dor era muito grande. Confirmei com a cabeça. Ele puxou a varinha, e sussurrou: "_Episkey_". Houve um estalo, e a dor sumiu.

— Obrigada.

Ele não respondeu, apenas se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim. Aceitei a ajuda e fui me levantar, mas me desiquilibrei para frente e acabei caindo por cima de Scorpius.  
Era uma cena bem embaraçosa. Me apoiei nos meus braços, mas não levantei. Meus cabelos cairam para a frente, fazendo praticamente uma cortina vermelha entre os nossos rostos e o as coisas ao redor.  
Senti meu sangue subir para o rosto.

— Que situação, não é? — Ri nervosa. Ótimo, Rose. Faça piadinhas sem graça agora, esse é o momento perfeito.

Malfoy parecia totalmente relaxado. Deu de ombros.

— Estou tentando entender porque você ainda não se levantou. — Disse, com certa malícia que me fez corar ainda mais. — Mas sei que esse sempre foi o seu sonho, por isso vou deixar você ficar em cima de mim por mais um minuto.

— Você é extremamente engraçado. — Ironizei, irritada por me dar conta de que eu _realmente_não tinha levantado.

Dei impulso com os braços e fiquei de pé. Alisei minha saia, meu cabelo e voltei a tirar os últimos livros da prateleira dignamente. Virei a cabeça e Malfoy me observava, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— O que foi? — Perguntei, desconfiada.

Ele riu.

— Nada, nada. — Respondeu e ainda rindo se sentou no chão, para mais uma vez começar a organizar livros.

* * *

Suspirei, aliviada. Faltavam apenas dez minutos para a meia noite. É claro que as horas haviam passado bem melhores depois que se desfez o clima tenso que estava entre nós. Mas eu estava praticamente desmaiando de sono, e muito cansada. Teria de acordar cedo no outro dia, e a perpesctiva de passar mais uma noite acordada até tarde não era exatamente animadora.  
Além de que organizar livros não era uma tarefa divertida.

— O que foi? — Ele perguntou, em função do meu suspiro.

— Faltam apenas dez minutos. Você não tem ideia do quão cansada eu estou.

— Na verdade tenho, porque eu também estou.

Ele ficou em silêncio, e pareceu considerar por um momento se iria falar ou não.

— O Potter provavelmente vai estar acordado quando eu chegar. — Disse por fim, ligeiramente pensativo. — Ele não ficará com ciúmes sabendo que você vai passar todas as noites pelo resto da semana, comigo?

— Não. — Respondi, distraída. — Porque ficaria?

— Ele parece ser bem ciumento em relação à namoradas.

Nesse momento eu me engasguei e começei a tossir desesperadamente. Um tufo de cabelo foi parar na minha boca. Depois de meu acesso de tosse passar, eu recuperar a minha respiração e Malfoy controlar o riso retruquei um pouco ofegante.

— Ele não é meu namorado.

— Jura? — Perguntou ele ironicamente, ainda se contendo para não rir.

— Quem falou isso?

— A escola toda pensa assim. — Arqueoou a sobrancelha. — E, pelo jeito, ele também.

— Porque? — Me esganiçei.

— Porque vocês andam como namorados e agem como namorados. Estou dizendo, você está mandando sinais muito confusos para ele. — Respondeu, como se fosse algo óbvio.

— Ótimo. — Murmurei irritada. — Era tudo o que eu precisava para completar uma noite perfeita.

— Não é bem assim que se passa uma noite perfeita. Qualquer dia desses, eu posso lhe mostrar uma de verdade.

Ele sorriu provocador, e eu me limitei a rolar os olhos e retribuir o sorriso irônicamente. Ele colocou o último livro da estante na prateleira, e houve um silêncio constrangedor.

— E agora? — Perguntei. — Podemos ir, ou o quê?

— Temos que esperar o Hagrid. — Suspirou.

Quase imediatamente após ele dizer isso, Hagrid apareceu, com grandes olheiras nos olhos.

― Obrigada, Scorpius. Larry está realmente passando mal e... Rose?

Os dois olhavam para mim assustados. Eu tossia, tinha dificuldade para respirar e estava começando a ficar vermelha. Havia tentado controlar o riso ao ouvir que o nome do testrálio era _Larry_mas acabei me engasgando.

Scorpius me segurou pela cintura e me deu tapinhas nas costas até eu me recuperar.

― Oi... Hagrid. ― Murmurei, ainda abalada. Percebi que era a segunda vez naquela noite que eu me engasgava e quase morria. Tudo bem, eu não estava nem perto de morrer, mas quem liga?

― O que você está fazendo aqui? ― Ele perguntou, assustado. Eu o entendia. A última pessoa que se poderia esperar que pegasse uma detenção, era a _perfeita_Rose Weasley.

― Detenção. ― Respondi, displiscentemente.

Passou-se um minuto de silêncio.

― Por favor, não conte pra os meus pais. ― Implorei, por fim, desesperada.

― Tudo bem. ― Grunhiu Hagrid. ― Eu não posso prometer nada, mas se eles não perguntarem...

― Obrigada Hagrid. Podemos ir agora?

Merlim, como eu estava cansada.

― Claro.

Mal ele terminara de responder, eu já havia corrido para saída. Na porta da biblioteca, me virei para encarar Scorpius. Ele me olhou de volta.

Pensei em dizer: "Foi uma noite muito agradável.", ou abraçá-lo ou qualquer besteira dessas, mas tudo isso pareceu muito idiota. Então apenas agi como uma pessoa normal agiria.

― Boa noite, Scorpius.

― Boa noite, Rose.

E pegamos caminhos diferentes para os nossos respectivos dormitórios.

* * *

Pffff, demorei um ano pra atualizar )): Qualquer erro me desculpem, bububbubuububub

Talvez esse capítulo não esteja completo... Não sei, qualquer coisa o atualizo


End file.
